1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool useful for shifting flake or other granular material. More specifically, the present invention relates to a tool which may be used in a sweeping motion in order to move limited quantities of snow.
2. The Prior Art
Conventional tools such as shovels and brooms are the most frequently used hand tools for the removal of accumulations of snow on driveways and sidewalks. Each of these hand tools have their drawbacks however. In the case of a shovel adapted to the removal of snow, the use of a shovel creates a significant danger to the health of the person removing the snow. It is well known that a person shoveling snow can easily overexert himself. In some cases such overexertion leads to a fatal heart attack. Additionally removal of heavy snow often leads to serious back problems. Accordingly, the aged and the infirm are effectively precluded from shoveling snow especially if the snow fall is a heavy one.
In the case of a broom, which is more frequently used by the aged and the infirm, the broom itself has deficiencies when used to remove snow. A broom, when used to sweep aside snow, will frequently deflect due to the lack of rigidity or stiffness of the bristles of the broom so that the snow, rather than being removed, is compacted in a manner which makes it very difficult to remove by further exertions with the broom. In such a case, the objective of snow removal is frustrated and the compacted snow has to be left on the sidewalk unless another tool, such as an edging tool or ice scraper, is available for loosening the compacted snow from the underlying surface. It can be seen therefore, that the broom is inadequate in most cases for snow removal due to the lack of a cutting or scraping edge and due to its flexibility.